parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Wendy Darling - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Tinker Bell - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *John Darling - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Michael Darling - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Captain Hook - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Mr. Smee - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) *The Lost Boys played by: **Cubby - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) **Slightly - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) **Nibs - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) **Twins - Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) **Tootles - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Destiny (Finding Dory) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) **Black Haired Mermaid - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Tiger Lily - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Indian Chief - Snagglepuss *Nana - Terk (Tarzan) *George Darling - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mary Darling - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Pirate with Accordion - Mushu (Mulan) Scenes *Arthur Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Arthur Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Arthur Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Arthur Pan part 4 - Arthur Chases His Shadow/D.W. and Arthur Meet *Arthur Pan part 5 - Buster and Rabbit Meet Arthur/Marlene in a Sulky Mood *Arthur Pan part 6 - Arthur Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Arthur Pan part 7 - Meet Prince John and the Guards/Sir Hiss vs. the Cave of Wonders *Arthur Pan part 8 - Prince John Attacks Arthur and the Darling Children *Arthur Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Marlene Tries to Kill D.W. *Arthur Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Arthur Pan part 11 - Arthur and D.W. Meet the Mermaids/Prince John Kidnaps Francine *Arthur Pan part 12 - Arthur Tricks Prince John/Saving Francine *Arthur Pan part 13 - Prince John's Next Plan *Arthur Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Arthur Pan part 15 - Marlene Helps Prince John *Arthur Pan part 16 - Big Chief Arthur/I Had a Mother Once *Arthur Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Prince John *Arthur Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Prince John"/A Bomb! *Arthur Pan part 19 - Arthur Cares About Marlene *Arthur Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Arthur Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Prince John is a Codfish *Arthur Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Arthur Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Gallery Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Peter Pan DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Wendy Darling Char_10941.jpg|Marlene as Tinker Bell Buster Baxter.png|Buster Baxter as John Darling Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Michael Darling Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Captain Hook Sir Hiss.jpeg|Sir Hiss as Mr. Smee The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Tick-Tock Crocodile Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Cubby Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Slightly Sid (IA).png|Sid the Sloth as Nibs Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as the Twins Junior01.png|Junior Asparagus as Tootles Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Red Haired Mermaid Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Other Red Haired Mermaid Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Yellow Haired Mermaid Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as Other Yellow Haired Mermaid Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Black Haired Mermaid Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Other Black Haired Mermaid Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Tiger Lily Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as the Indian Chief Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Nana Danny-1.jpg|Danny as George Darling Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Mary Darling Mushu character.png|Mushu as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends